Chapter 193
Chapter 193 is titled "What Should You Do" Summary Aikawa doesn't order Rika to kill Sniper Mask, saying that they must wait for the final battle. Dealer Mask says to Yuri that the order to kill the Great Angel cannot be rescinded. Hayami, Uzuki, Judo Mask, and Jamadhar Mask learns of the fate of Kuon and Sniper Mask. After informing China Mask of the situation, Sniper Mask was called by Kaneda saying that their boss wanted to talk to him. Plot Summary Rika contemplates that he said that he'll kill the Sniper Mask so naturally and realizes that he's come to a point where there is no turning back. Meanwhile,Aikawa became speechless after what Rika said and he calms Rika down, saying that if RIka goes against them, he will be hit by the railgun. Rika snaps back to reality and agrees with Aikawa. Aikawa says that he doubts that they will act without thought that easily and moreover, there is something that he wants to talk about with Sniper Mask. He understands Rika's stress, but he says that they need to wait for his destined final battle. Rika agrees. While Dealer Mask was observing the building that Aikawa was in, Yuri speaks to her, asking her to wait and that she will seal the Great Angel again so she should just let the matter pass for this once. Although Yuri thinks that that the Great Angel is strong, she doubts that he can fight two Guardian Angels at once; however, the Dealer Mask cuts her off by saying that the decision has been made and it cannot be turned over, that they would have to kill him at the site. Yuri still begs Dealer Mask to not continue because he's their friend and that they can't leave him to die. Still, the Dealer Mask does not want to do what Yuri asks her to and instead she asks Yuri that by leaving him to die, she can be a God. She continues to speak, saying that she cannot give Yuri any advice, and that all she can do now is to show how dangerous the Guardian Angel's system is. She says that Yuri must look at it and make up her mind, saying that Yuri cannot be a God just with power and emotions and neither can she end the realm. The Dealer Mask points her gun at Yuri, saying that if she doesn't like it, then she should attack her and she will erase every effort that she's made until now. Yuri looks at the muzzle of Dealer Mask's gun and imagines herself being shot, which causes her to drop to her knees. Dealer Mask puts her gun away from Yuri and thinks to herself that what's left to happen is how the Deva and the Judge would settle things and she notes that the field has gotten wider than they expected. She thinks that if the field becomes worse, The Administrator will come out and they must keep that from happening by all means. The Prophet is on the phone, saying that it's hard to accept the fact that Kuon is living inside Sniper Mask's brain but since he himself is also a Person who Became Close to God, he can understand it. While listening to their conversation, Uzuki thinks that it's really like a video game. Hayami further remarks that what's astonishing is that Kuon had a strong will to awaken that capability on the point of her death. He also informs Sniper Mask that the White Feather Mask withdrew but they cannot still lower their guards and that he will start intercepting now, and he will try to grasp the current situation including that of Yoshida's team, while looking at the Judo Mask and the Jamadhar Mask. Meanwhile, the Judo Mask thinks to himself that what Kuon did is on a totally different level of what they have been fighting with and that they know what happened to Mr. Monk and to China, but it would be really bad for them if they just keep on participating in this battle. He also notes that Yoshida is dumb so he's not aware of the issue; however, Judo Mask thinks that if they take advantage of this battle effectively, there would be a chance that Yoshida might become a God. All throughout the thought process of the Judo Mask, the Jamadhar Mask is speechless. Hayami then ends the phone call by saying that they'll try to do what they can in their place and for Sniper Mask and Kuon to do what they must do. Kuon points to Sniper Mask what he should press to end the phone call and he realizes that she knows that he's awful with handling a smartphone. China Mask begins to ask a question when Sniper Mask cuts her off, saying that she must've heard a part of their conversation and informs her that her friends, Noble Mask and Judo Mask, helped his friends and that he's grateful from the bottom of his heart. He also notifies her that Yoshida and his troop are totally lost and that they cannot find the bridge that leads to where they are so he let the Angel who could jump high between the buildings come first. He notes that if they called him at some point he could have talked with him about that and he notes that maybe Yoshida has some plans of his own. China Mask sighs indignantly at this, saying that her stupid master doesn't have any plans, that he's just taking action based on force and emotion and that she really dislikes that feature of Yoshida's. Sniper Mask says that he'll tell this to Yoshida and he consoles her by saying that when she was kidnapped, he's sure that Yoshida panicked, to which China Mask blushes and scratches her head, saying that that couldn't be helped. Sniper Mask begins to contemplate what he should do now when Kaneda calls his attention while holding a phone, saying that their boss would like to talk to him and asks him if it's alright. Rika looks at Aikawa holding the phone to his ear and thinks to himself what Aikawa would be talking about with Sniper Mask. Characters in Order of Appearance Category:Chapters Category:Volume 16